Cassandra Del Amo (TekWar)
'Cassandra Del Amo '''is the main villainess from "Deep Cover", an episode from the lone season of the 1990s futuristic series "''TekWar". She was portrayed by Marlise Boland(nee Ricardos). Background The Del Amo crime family is an old-style(for 2045) Mafia family that dealt in Tek, the drug combatted in the series. Cassandra is the ruthless head of the organization, groomed as the 'heir to the throne' & ascending to the top at age 13 after the (pre-episode) betrayal & murder of her parents by her father's right hand man, Ramon La Vista, as she watched. 5 years later, she got revenge as she first strangled La Vista with her own hands, then strangled his wife as she made their daughter watched, & then killed the daughter as well(didn't explicitly say she strangled her as well). Cassandra now runs all operations with Ian, her younger brother & Michael, her cousin, at her side. Summary Cassandra & her organization are put on the radar of the security firm Bascom after having an undercover Bascom agent killed after outing him for his incompetence in letting her cousin be apprehended. Bascom, in response, sends Police Lt. Sam Houston in undercover to pick up where the agent left off & stopping them from ransacking a nuclear arsenal for their inventory that would effectively end their opposition. The agent was killed after having his mind probed, so to protect Sam, Bascom has her programmed with an entire second personality that would be primary & only know the undercover backstory as truth if probed. She would have set-up check ins with her partner, Jake Cardigan, to revert back to Sam & update him on the case. Sabrina Daniels, a criminal lockpick & Sam's created personality, gains her way into the Del Amo fold after breaking Michael, the aformentioned cousin, out of prison & making a deal with him. Cassandra gives her a mind probe & a simulation of a order to kill Michael("Nobody cuts a deal without my approval, not even my cousin"). Sabrina passes the probe & responds by not looking, not hesitating, & even wanting the forcefield(not known/seen until she fired) done away with to complete the job. Cassandra welcomes her into the family. As Cassandra & Sabrina are bonding after Sabrina's success on a job, Michael alerts Ian to a tip that Sabrina is actually Sam Houston. Ian responds by kidnapping the personality technician & bringing him to Cassandra. She then gives him a mind probe where he divulges everything about Sabrina's programming, including the possibility that Sabrina could usurp the primary personality role permanently, should she miss a meeting with Cardigan. When the technician offers her a deal for more information, she shoots him to death, believing him to be useless & untrustworthy. As Sabrina is loyally a member of the family, Cassandra employs the plan to get rid of Cardigan & manipulating Sabrina in winning out over Sam. Michael tries to take out Cardigan & destroys the machine Jake used to bring Sam back to the front, but is taken into custody. Despite Michael getting busted, the plan on the arsenal is still a go. When Sabrina & Sam wrestle back & forth in their mind, Cassandra does some manipulating by telling her Sabrina is her true self & how she is a Del Amo, which allowed Sabrina to retain control for the moment. When they arrive to the arsenal, Sabrina & Sam wrestle again, prompting more successful manipulation from Cassandra. Cardigan arrives & intercepts Sabrina from reaching the weapons. They fight, and he is able to bring back Sam after almost choking Sabrina to death. This prompts Cassandra & Ian to come & retrieve her. Cassandra tries a last-ditch effort to talk Sabrina back, but to no avail. Jake grabs a pistol & shoots Ian dead. Cassandra moves to shoot him back in retaliation, but Sam quickly fires first and hits, dropping her to the floor. Sam, emotionally attached to Cassandra due to time of overlap between the two personalities, runs to hear her last words, "I'm coming, Papa". Gallery vlcsnap-2018-12-08-01h50m17s669.png TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p.gif|A kiss.... vlcsnap-2018-12-08-01h50m34s139.png TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(1).gif|...turns into punishment vlcsnap-2018-12-08-01h50m58s571.png|Fortelling the agen't demise TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(2).gif|"I guess you'll die an honest man after all." vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h08m36s746.png|Cassandra communicating w/her father through virtual reality #1 (1/2) vlcsnap-2018-12-08-04h09m25s140.png|Cassandra communicating w/her father through virtual reality #1 (2/2) vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h10m33s876.png TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(0).gif vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h15m46s515.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h16m17s450.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-04h03m17s602.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h17m26s277.png TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(1)(1).gif|Testing Sabrina before hiring her TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(2)(1).gif|"Welcome to the family." vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h31m50s733.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h29m18s859.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h36m02s792.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h40m37s637.png|Cassandra detailing the La Vista murders to Sabrina vlcsnap-2018-12-08-04h03m37s181.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h47m56s068.png|Cassandra communicating w/her father through virtual reality #2 (1/2) vlcsnap-2018-12-08-04h09m59s111.png|Cassandra communicating w/her father through virtual reality #2 (2/2) vlcsnap-2018-12-08-02h51m50s848.png|After probing the technician TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(3).gif|The technician attempting to coerce a deal... TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(3)(1).gif|...is unsuccessful. vlcsnap-2018-12-08-03h07m57s767.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-03h08m08s006.png TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(4).gif|"Trust me, solamente me vlcsnap-2018-12-08-03h22m52s110.png|Cassandra manipulating Sabrina TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(5).gif|Cassandra manipulating Sabrina some more vlcsnap-2018-12-08-03h38m44s233.png TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(6).gif|Jake's choking triggers Sabrina's memories being mixed-including Cassandra-until Sam returns vlcsnap-2018-12-08-03h46m58s329.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-03h48m03s475.png TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(7).gif|"Regresa conmigo-Cassandra's last manipulation attempt vlcsnap-2018-12-08-04h04m29s768.png|Vengefully getting ready to fire back at Cardigan TekWar (TV) Episode 11 - Deep Cover_H264_AAC_360p(7)(1).gif|Cassandra's demise vlcsnap-2018-12-08-04h04m40s300.png vlcsnap-2018-12-08-04h05m03s426.png Media Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Beauty Mark Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Child Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Drug Queen Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hegemony Category:High Heels Category:Killed By Ally Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mafia Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Sadist Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Serial Killer Category:Spoiled Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Vengeful Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased